


Start Your Journey for A Great Year

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Rising Stars [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Back to School, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: The Backstreet team pitch in to help their children deal with and prepare for their first day of school that focuses on the special moments in a child's life for an unforgettable year of straight-A style and extra-credit cool! For the hottest, coolest school looks around on campus this year, these Kids will make the grade with confidence, curiosity and success!





	Start Your Journey for A Great Year

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know, the Core of the _DNA_ World Tour is centered in this brand-new series where each Backstreet Kid of the entire Backstreet team gets ready to head back to school in this story!

Looking over her calendar, Backstreet Boys Manager Jennifer "Jenn" Sousa was counting up the days until her children, JJ and Layla, head off back to school while she's working during the _DNA_ world tour when she felt a tug on her skirt and she looked down to see her 4 year old daughter staring at her with a look on her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jenn lowered her head.

"I wanna stay home with you." Layla reached up to her mom and Jenn pulled her to her lap.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna go to school. It's really big and I won't know anyone there."

Jenn hug her close to her chest. "Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll meet some new friends in school, and it's really not that scary."

Coming over to her and Layla was her 6 year old son Jagger or JJ for short, carrying what appears to be a file with papers.

"Jagger, what you got there?"

"My school permission forms. Do you need them, Mommy?"

Taking the file, Jenn looks over the slips for health/medical, schedule and other sheets needed. "Yes, I do. I'll need them to look over."

"What do you think 1st grade would be like?"

"Are my children nervous about their first days?" Jenn noticed the questionable looks on her babies' face. "I can promise you two that the school is gonna be great, and you're gonna be fine."

JJ and Layla weren't so sure about it, so Jenn decided to talk to some experts for some back to school advice through work.

_Doroughs' Residence_

Leigh Dorough scrumming through school forms for her sons when she hears her husband's phone ringing and picks it up.

"Honey, your phone's ringing."

Rushing out of his office, Howie grabbed his phone and answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Howie. It's Jenn."_ Jenn speak out. _"Is Leigh in the room with you?"_

"Yeah, she is." Placing a hand on his wife's back, causing her to jump, Howie pulls her in close.

"What?" Leigh looked up as Howie mouthed 'Jenn'. "What is it?"

"She needs to chat with all of you guys." Howie confirmed, placing his phone on his shoulder.

Worried about her friend, Leigh frantically whips up her phone from her bag and calls the other couples.

_Richardsons' Residence_

Kristin was looking through a magazine when 

_Littrells' Residence_

Watching her men shoot hoops in their indoor basketball room, Leighanne whirls around to her cellphone ringing

_McLeans' Residence_

Checking out a email while keeping a eye on her daughters, Rochelle notices Leigh's name pop up on her phone before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Rochelle? It's Leigh."

"Hey, I was just about

_Carters' Residence_

After finishing another language, Lauren turn to see her boys playing while cradling her baby belly just as she hears her phone


End file.
